


痼疾

by Virapamil



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virapamil/pseuds/Virapamil
Summary: *捏造的治疗方式！心理医生濑名接诊了奇怪的多重人格患者鸣上岚。
Relationships: Narukami Arashi/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 2





	痼疾

最开始的时候，他在镜头里看见一双眼睛。

镜头是特意调过的，为了拍海鸟，濑名把焦距调的很大。世界在他的认知中发生了改变，先是海——纯粹的海，然后是天空，沙子，陌生人的躯干和腿，摊位，半个门框，水果和花。

然后就是在那个时候，鸣上岚的眼睛闯了进来。

他的身体里好像有什么雷达，轻而易举地就知道有镜头在拍他。濑名泉吓了一跳，他把镜头拉远，于是鸣上岚那张漂亮的脸和他茶色的头发也被囊括进来。他笑了，很没创意地冲着镜头比了一个剪刀手。

濑名泉啧了一声。他的手先于脑子做出反应，其结果就是，他为了一个素不相识的人浪费了一张胶片。

濑名泉放下相机，心情说不上来的复杂。他想换个地方，偏偏鸣上岚就在不远处冲他招手，好像他们已经很熟了似的。濑名泉注意到他穿着挂了名牌的围裙，身后是一家花店——在海滨做这种生意的不多见，大约是剑走偏锋，目标客户则摆明了是那些来这儿拍照度假的情侣。

濑名泉觉得就这样装作没看见似的一走了之，似乎不太好，不够礼貌。更何况他心里还想着那张胶片的事——现在胶片不好买了，照一张少一张。濑名泉平时根本不拍人像，工作之外的时间他很少和别人打交道。

结果他还是过去了，一过去他又有点后悔。倒不是因为鸣上的态度，他态度挺好的，也没因为濑名私自拍了自己就生气，只是友好地自我介绍，问濑名是不是记者或者摄影师，然后又问他照片拍了多少进去，有没有把店名也拍下来，如果有的话想要来，发到社交网络上当成店铺的广告。

“倒是很自恋，这人……”濑名心里嘟囔了一句。

然后他告诉鸣上说没有，没有构图，没有考虑光影，只是很单纯的一张人像，甚至没有数码版。

“如果你想要，等我洗出来可以送给你。”他想用这种明显的敷衍客套来结束这次对话，没想到鸣上听了却眼睛一亮。

“啊，自己洗相片吗？”他发出一声惊叹，夸张得有些做作，“真厉害，都这个年代了。”

濑名张张嘴，啊啊地应付他。没想到鸣上的感慨纯粹是出自真情实感，他是真的很想要自己的照片。于是濑名无奈，把自己的名片递了出去。

“原来是医生啊。”他看着背面诊所的地址。

“心理医生，做些咨询谈话工作的。”

“哦……也不错啦，虽然拿手术刀的听起来更帅一点。”

鸣上饶有兴趣地琢磨他那张名片，过了一会儿他跑进店面里去了。濑名以为他回去拿自己的名片一类，没想到他回来以后，手上多了一支香水百合。

“是回礼。”他笑嘻嘻地说着，把花别进濑名的相机包扣。

“这算什么……”濑名这一会儿堆积起来的不满，终于在这个行为之后表露了出来。

“反正，要是去找你，你总会认出来我嘛。”他说。

结果濑名顺理成章地就接受了这个歪理——他除了接受好像也没有别的办法。

濑名准备驱车离开海岸的时候，天色已经完全暗下来。海和天空的颜色混成一片，灰黑色，青色，说不上来。而店铺旁没有街灯，只有一只灯泡亮着。鸣上站在门口，灯泡照亮他一半的脸，他就这么站着，很平静地看海。

濑名没有拍照，只是扶着车门，莫名其妙地静静看了他一会儿。

再见到鸣上差不多是一个星期以后。濑名在办公室打完午休之前的最后一个随访电话，前台工作的仁兔跑过来问他要订什么外卖。他听见外面吵吵闹闹的，就随口说“跟游君一样就行了”。说完他让仁兔出去时把门关上。世界一下又安静了，他靠在椅子上闭目养神。过了一会儿门被推开，他说，“今天这么快？帮我放在那儿就行了。”没有反应，人没有走。他闭着眼睛皱着眉喊了两声“成喵？你还有事吗？”差不多是第二分钟开始他觉得不对劲。

他坐起来，鸣上在对面站着，戴了眼镜，整个人很拘束似的。

“你好。”他说，“还记得我吧？”

濑名怔了一下，他想起来了，可出于本能地，他又感觉哪里不太对劲。

“啊，啊。”他点头答应了两声。

“‘我’……我是来拿照片的。”

他第一个说的是“我（あたし）”。

“哦哦，照片的事……”他在办公桌上翻找，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，翻了两下他停住了，“我忘了，这两天一直放在玄关上……”其实是没有洗，他说了谎，“……忘记拿了。”

“是吗，那麻烦了，我过两天再来吧。”

假如濑名脑子里有个什么警报器之类的，现在它正在发出惊天巨响，嗡嗡声几乎要震得他耳鸣。

“鸣上……先生。”他叫住他。

“是？”

“留个联系方式吧。”他说，“有时候忙起来经常会忘，没别的意思，等拿来了我通知你。”

鸣上站在那里，似乎是安静地想了一会儿，“可以。”最后他笑了一下，“那我拨给你。”然后拿起手机，摁了几个键。

然后濑名的手机响了起来。

“泉亲，饭来了哦，要不要和大家一起……”仁兔推门进来，看见沉默对视的鸣上和濑名，还有濑名手里正吵个不停的手机，察觉到气氛不太对，下意识地止住了话题。

“好了，打扰你了，现在我真的该走啦。”鸣上掐掉电话，仁兔把门彻底推开，他擦着他的肩膀走了出去。

“是谁啊？刚刚过来找泉亲，说是朋友，不过之前好像都没见过。”仁兔探头出去，一直到看他走远才说话。

“一个……模特吧。反正不是很熟。”濑名低着头，把未接来电存上。名字一栏他没写“鸣上”，写的是“病人”。

濑名一向是把公事和私事分得很开的人：他的办公桌上放着电话本，密密麻麻挤满了需要随访的病人信息；手机通讯录里则干干净净，甚至到了“容易给人造成孤僻的假象”这种程度。有时候连他自己都觉得，在这具名为濑名泉的躯体里住着两个人，一个应付工作，一个享受人生。

结果到了这会儿，他一下子竟也分不清，和鸣上打交道用的究竟是哪一个自己了。

他在非休息日的前夜用了数个小时冲洗照片。

整整一打，包扩鸣上岚和各种天空大海鸟类的照片，他用了一个晚上全都冲洗好了。等他从暗房里钻出来，时钟指向十二点四十分。濑名很少熬夜，他想起上一回在清醒的状态下看到这个模样的时钟，还是数年前他备考从业资格证的时候。

最困倦的时候已经捱过去了，现在他精神尚好，只是头脑疲乏，不能思考。他没有办法，只能拖着身体收拾好自己，然后默默地挪到床上，闭上眼睛逼着自己入睡。凌晨一点半，他终于睡着了。他觉得自己累得几乎没有做梦，或者做了，然后忘了。

等到了早上，被迫从闹钟铃声里坐起来，在清醒和困倦之中挣扎的濑名，用他尚且恢复了些许的思考能力默默捋清一个逻辑：鸣上和他的从业资格证其实是同一种东西，是妨碍人的正常生活，甚至把人逼疯的麻烦。

这天他迟到了。到办公室的时候姬宫吓了一跳，出于一种本能反应似的，他在濑名游荡进自己办公室的同时，悄悄摸到仁兔边上跟他说：“天哪，我说，你看濑名前辈今天，脸色差得要命，该不会是股票赔了钱吧！”

门里传来幽幽地一声。

“我听见了。”

“啊——！”

姬宫抖了一下，一转头，濑名一颗微笑的脑袋从门缝里探了出来。

“成喵，帮我看一下今天上午有多少预约。”

“啊啊，好的。”

等得到答案的濑名脑袋退了回去，姬宫才松了一口气，又说：“喂，这太可怕了仁兔前辈！你看他，平时臭着脸就很可怕，一生气就超可怕，笑起来的时候更可怕，简直快要吃人了！”

鸣上的简讯差不多和姬宫的这句感慨在同一时间抵达。

——早上好，今天可以见面吗？

正是这个时候，濑名听见了那句关于“吃人”的评价。他眉毛跳了一下，想开门出去提醒姬宫，背地里说人坏话的声音别太响——至于评价的具体内容他倒不是多在意。结果手机铃声响了，他看见鸣上的简讯，搁到门把上的手又收了回来。

“可以。”

他在回复栏打上两个字。往上瞟了一眼，收件人是“病人”。就是这一眼，他这条简讯没有立刻发出去。他拎着手机坐回办公桌，整个人陷在椅子里进行一些毫无意义的思考：诸如该叫他什么时候过来，以及由此衍生出去的，该把他当作公事还是私事来对待。

直到第一个病人敲门进来，他回过神，紧接着匆匆把简讯存进草稿箱，丢进白大褂的口袋里。

午休时濑名才又重新想起回复简讯的事。他把手机翻出来，把草稿箱里的“可以”直接摁了出去。没过一会儿他就收到了回复。

——太好了！时间正好，晚上我请你吃饭吧，是答谢´∀`！

这就对了，强烈的异常感，“判若两人”。他想。但也因为这样，他才松了一口气：之前困扰他的事情，因为这一条短信就完全化解。他因此对这个“麻烦”又贴上了“令人省心”这个完全相反的标签。

他在傍晚时驱车去了鸣上给的地址——一家深藏在小巷里的西餐厅，装修很有些昭和年遗留产物的味道。他到时鸣上正陷在很里面的卡座里，抱着草莓芭菲刷社交网络。看到濑名过来，他便像很熟络似的冲他招手。

“怎么样，很不好找吧，这地方。”他指了指自己的手表，“你迟到了十分钟。”

“车子开不进来。”濑名坐下，从包里摸出包好的照片递给他，“怎么选了这么偏僻的地方？”

“论坛上看到的。”他笑嘻嘻地把照片从纸袋里抽出来，“喔，原来照出来是这种感觉，挺不错……”

“我还以为是正好在你家附近。”

“怎么可能啊，我平时就住在店里。”他低着头看着照片，很陶醉的表情，自恋得过分了吧，濑名想着，觉得这表情有点恶心。“正好有事来横滨呆两天，明天就回去了。所以我才说正好啊。”

“哦……”

他好像忘了自己原本打算接的话，于是哑了一声。

“说起来，你经常去海边拍照吗？”

“还好，不过三浦是第一次去。”

“我就说，之前没有见过你。”

“别开玩笑了，海边每天那么多游客，怎们可能每张脸都记得。”

“没开玩笑啊，你看，我们这不是上星期才认识嘛。”鸣上冲他笑。他话里有更深一层的意思：假如他们之前见过，一定早就认识了。但原因，也许还要再深一层。

濑名听得云里雾里，“所以呢？”他想让鸣上亲口解释，但鸣上摇了摇头，眼神直梗梗地戳过来，里面有种嘲弄的，狡黠的意味。“没什么，点菜吧。喝红酒吗？啊，对了，你开了车……”他很快低下头说。

濑名忽然感觉到，鸣上对他表现出的一切友好举动，其实都是自相矛盾的，是一种隐秘的抗拒信号。这种感觉没有让他觉得惊奇，他心里实际上已经有了猜测，只是目前还在论证阶段，得在被观察对象毫无察觉的情况下进行。

不过，眼下也差不多了。

后来，他们在巷子口分开的时候，鸣上塞了一只盒子给他。“刚刚付钱时才想起来，给你拿了这个。前两天隔壁铺子的大叔收拾仓库时找到的，是胶卷，空白的……应该是。”

“啊，谢谢……”

“要谢的话，下次去海边就住在他们家的旅馆里吧。”鸣上说，“我本来没有给你手机号码的打算，不过既然已经……算了，如果去的话，给我发简讯吧。”

他挥了挥手，也没等濑名回话，就头也不回地扎进另一条巷子里去了。

濑名第二次到三浦久违地搭了新干线。大约是因为临近冬天，去到海边的游客变得少了，以至于提着旅行箱从车站走出来的濑名，在一阵风吹来的时候，忽然感觉到了一种莫名的孤独。

他掏出手机，给鸣上发了一条简讯。

——我现在在火车站。

还没等他叫到车，鸣上的回信就到了。

——现在开车去接你？

是很干净又客套的问法。

濑名打了个激灵。他有点想跟鸣上多聊两句什么。“这个鸣上”。

——不用，我已经上了出租车。顺便，现在是在店里吗？

他面无表情地把信息发了出去。风吹得他的手有些冷，指尖发红。他拖着箱子，顺着路牙石一路往前走。太阳落山的方向在身后，因此光影沿着路中白线向后褪去，道路前方深陷于青黑夜幕中，仿佛一眼望不到尽头。海滨的风夹杂了潮气，他脸上湿冷，像是盖了一层薄雾。

——是，刚刚去跟隔壁大叔打了招呼。现在住宿的人很少，空房间已经在打扫了。

身后一束光亮了。

濑名抱着箱子爬上了出租车，身体因为车内温度的衬托而感到愈发寒冷。其实天气也没有多冷吧……他看了一眼车窗，发现没有结雾，于是这样想到：人类身边有其他同类时，会产生对温度感知上的错觉。

司机听到他报的目的地，又扫了一眼他胸前的相机包，笑了两声，笑声里有很重的烟嗓：“去拍海啊。”

“嗯。”

“来晚啦，这个季节，没多少穿着比基尼的女人啦。”

“欸，什么，不是为了这个……”

濑名很配合地笑着低下头，司机笑完了也没继续说下去，于是他依旧低着头，默默地收回了表情。

为了什么呢？他点亮手机屏幕，看了看来自“病人”的最后那条简讯，又把屏幕熄掉。

见到鸣上是在旅店前台。濑名先去找了他的花店，门锁着，“正在营业”告示牌换成了“有事外出”。然后他才去了旅店，一进门，铜管风铃哗啦啦地响起来，坐在柜台里面裹着毯子玩手机的鸣上立刻抬起了头。

“比想象中要晚啊。”他走过来，要帮濑名分担一点行李，“要是去接你就好了。”

“那是因为……”濑名盯着他低头时滑落到鼻尖的眼镜，一时间竟也想不出什么好的理由。

“嗳，没关系啦，想不出来就算了。”结果鸣上很狡黠地冲他笑了一下，“毕竟没有熟到那个份上……怎么说也还是自己一个人自在些，对吧？”他趁着濑名被问愣的空档转身上楼，顺手把眼镜摘下来挂在口袋边上，“走吧，先把行李放下。浴室是公共的，一会儿下来我教你怎么用。”

“不要紧吗，那个。”

“不要紧啊。”他站在楼梯上回头微笑，好像一早就猜到濑名要问什么似的，“是平光镜。”

“……”

濑名的心跳快了半拍。不是因为任何与罗曼蒂克有关的原因，而是单纯的惊慌。他觉得自己有那么一瞬间——或许就是在鸣上看向自己的那一瞬间——他是赤身裸体的，连皮肤肌肉也一丝不挂。鸣上观察着他的大脑，看穿他，戏弄他，然后以此为乐。

“真是……”他暗自嘟囔了一声，这一声却是以笑音结尾的。一种奇异的快乐从他心里涌现出来，此时正代替惊慌逐渐充盈着他的内心。他现在坚信，鸣上和他，他们两个人中，至少有一个人已经病入膏肓。

后来濑名再回想那天，发现他记不大清鸣上是几点钟走的了。在不熟悉的地方他往往没什么时间观念。他在浴室里用那种老式的、冷水和热水分成两个扳手开关的淋浴器，一低头耳朵里灌满了全是哗啦啦的水声。哗啦啦，鸣上在门厅里喊了几声，隐约像是在喊他。

“什么——？”

“我说……”

濑名伸手去关水，只关了热水的那个龙头，结果被冷水浇了一下，才又想起来关另一个。身上的水珠蒸发带走热量，他踩在瓷砖地上起着鸡皮疙瘩。

“你说。”他不耐烦，直梗梗冲门外喊。磨砂玻璃的门上有一个鸣上的轮廓。

“你今天早点睡啊，明天带你去囗囗看日出。”

“哪儿？”

“囗囗。嗯……”他依旧没听清。积水细细地流进排水口，管道上防水胶布脱出的一截，水珠顺着它正在往下“啪嗒、啪嗒”。鸣上的影子低头，“我明天开车载你去。”

“几点？”

“我叫你。”他说，“你把手机打开，我打你电话。”

濑名打了一个寒噤。他忽然觉得，可能在这个地方没什么时间观念这一点，并不是他的主观臆断。

“还有事吗？”

“没了！我走啦！”

他在门上拍了两下当做告别。濑名重新打开水。热水落在地上，蒸腾起水雾，水声把鸣上第二声拍门的声音盖了下去。

濑名那天晚上并没有很早就睡着。

他躺在旅馆的床上，窗户外面是海浪声和缀满繁星的夜空。不知道为什么，他什么也没有想，只是眼睛无法合上。他觉得自己从床上走了下来，打开窗户，于是风灌进来，单纯干净的海腥味。鸣上站在沙滩上，赤着脚，身上披着很薄很透的衬衫，在海滩上走。

他想，如果不是光线太暗，他还是很想拍一张。他把手伸起来，框住鸣上，把他框里一张照片的世界里。然后门开了，另一个戴着眼镜的鸣上走进来。濑名没能放开手，他像抓住了一个什么把柄，就好像现在鸣上被他真的劈成了两个人——一个被框在照片，于是只能让另一个来找他。假如他放开手，照片里那个就会跳出来，把另一个小心翼翼地藏好。

他听见自己的声音，含糊不清地咬字，一句话说了好几遍才说出口。

“你是谁？”

他觉得眼皮很重。鸣上没有回答，或者一直在回答，嘴皮上下翻动，他在说话，语义却难以理解。是濑名自己不想听。他忽然觉得问题的答案并不重要，没有意义，可他框住外面那个鸣上的手一直就这么举着。可能是某种执念。

渐渐的，他意识到，是手机响了。

他按下通话键。鸣上在那头兴致很高似的跟他打招呼：早上好，睡的怎么样？

“……非得现在起吗？”

他发现鸣上说的话突然可以被理解了。第一秒他感到如释重负，第二秒他觉得困倦，然后在第三秒他开始后悔，并希望自己仍在做梦。

“昨天就说好了，不能言而无信对吧？快起来，睡觉回来也可以，日出错过了就没啦！好了，快点，我就在门口的车里等你。”

他被一串连珠炮似的声音催醒。头晕沉沉的，他忘了昨天是怎么入的睡，窗户关着，路过时他往外头看了一眼，没有璀璨的星河，也看不见海滩，只能看到后面一排门店上头瓦片堆叠的房顶。

鸣上的车是辆有些年头的浅蓝色小货车。濑名坐在副驾上，看窗外比平时高，像是很多年没坐过的公交车。

车子里汽油味很重，鸣上摇下车窗，濑名于是把头往外探，能闻到一点车上经年累月被海水和喷洒过鲜花的水浸透的奇怪味道。

“还困吗？”

“你觉得呢？”濑名的声音闷闷的，听着不像是有什么好心情。

偏偏鸣上听了这回答就笑了：“我觉得？我觉得挺好啊。”他心情好得反常，一度让濑名泉以为他可能还有什么别的病。

他们沿着海岸公路一直往前。路灯突然暗下去，这时候濑名才意识到，天已经不再是刚起床时看到的那种墨黑色了。他从海平面收回视线，转头又看了看鸣上，结果觉得他皮肤惨白，又把头转了回去。

最后鸣上把车停在路边，濑名裹着从旅店摸出来的毯子，抱着相机包，跟着他跨过护栏，跑到公路和海岸夹着的一块礁石滩上。

“这儿不错吧！”

“……你慢点爬，很危险啊！”

鸣上一口气爬过好几块石头。濑名跟在他后面，虽说算不上气喘吁吁，可鸣上的呼吸却是一点也没乱的，于是这么一比好像就显得还是有些差距。

“来的太早了吧。”他们最后在一个高处并排坐下，濑名打了一个哈欠。

“其实是你比我想象中起的快。”鸣上说，“按我的预想，也许我们赶不上完整的日出。”

“……我当你是在夸我了。”

“不然呢？”

濑名又打了一个哈欠。

“说起来……”

“来聊聊天吧，趁太阳还没出来。”鸣上很轻快地打断他的话，无心似的，“泉君——这么叫你没问题吧？”

“啊？啊……随便你……”他本来想说问问鸣上的年龄，不过也就止于想想。

“泉君，讲真话……这次没想到你真的会过来。”

“是你之前邀请我的吧。”

“是啊……不过也不是那种意义上的‘意外’。我觉得你应该会来，可我后来又想，要是你做的每一件事都和我预想过的一样，就很没劲了。”

“……你什么意思？”濑名顿了一下，“什么是‘应该’？”

“你一直在观察我吧。你在想，‘我’是谁？想问结果不敢问，对不对？”鸣上笑道，“不知道你这算不算是职业病……”

濑名哑然，当真的被揭穿的时候，他反而没有想象中那样窘迫难堪。他只是愣了一下，脸颊被海风吹得有些疼。

“……什么时候发现的。”

“你以为自己藏的很好吗，濑名医生？”他忽然笑了，笑声淹没在海浪里，“因为我觉得，你不像是会喜欢和我这种人打交道的人。我还算有自知之明，对吧。”

“还行吧。”濑名冷静下来，“也没到讨厌的程度。”

“彼此彼此。”鸣上没有看他。他一直在看海，看太阳将要升起的地方。

“……啊啊，这算什么。”濑名气极反笑了，也说不好自己是个什么情绪。他觉得整件事突然变得很荒唐，“说得就好像什么都知道，什么都在掌握之中，还大言不惭地讲‘没劲’之类的……你当自己是谁啊，上帝视角？”他想，自己曾经见过一个，一边说想要自杀一边在自己办公室大笑的人，说半辈子的积蓄几乎全部骗子骗走。那个人当时可能就是这种感觉，觉得不真实，觉得生活荒唐到可乐，所以才会不合时宜地笑。

“怎么可能啊。”结果鸣上很坦然地说，“我一直有一点想不明白的。”

濑名点点头：“你说。”

“你做这些，是为了想治好我吗？”

“……你介意吗？”濑名梗了一下，他觉得假如能让自己扳回一城，谎言就是必要的，“如果是的话。”

鸣上没再说话。

海浪声冲刷着他们彼此之间的沉默。远处有船的汽笛声，不知道是出海还是归港，濑名对这些一无所知。

“我其实没多少把握。”他又补充道，“比起治好，可能说‘摸索’更好……我全无经验，这样的例子见的太少，你是第一个……”他尽量把话说得模棱两可，毫无说服力，因为他对自己的谎话没有底气，只是为了打破沉默，想着随便说点什么都好。

更重要的原因是，他并不知道自己更期待哪一种回答。

海鸟从水面略过，发出一两声通透的叫声。此时，远处海平面已经依稀可见熹微的晨光了。

“可以啊。”这时候鸣上忽然说。

濑名有些惊愕地看着他。而他好像全然忘了自己刚刚说了什么话，做出了怎样的应允。

他站起来，衣服被海风吹起，他摁着额前的刘海，指着远处笑了，“你看，就是这个太阳！嗳，你不拍吗？老看我干什么？”

那天回去的时候还没到午饭时间。约莫有十点，他从鸣上的车里跳下来，就逃难似的跑回房间去了，只草草地说了一声回见。房间里暖气很足，濑名在外面吹了几个小时的风，现在温度骤然升高，于是早醒的后遗症立刻就显露出来。他站在床边，默念了三声，一，二，三。到三时他和衣向后仰倒，身体被柔软地擒住，于是思维便不受控制地漫天奔驰。他想，事情是怎么发展成现在这样的？照片？照片应当没有问题吧，毕竟那原本可能只是一场并不使人愉快的邂逅。那么症结在电话？手机里的电话号码：鸣上岚，病人。对了，他叹道，这就对了，一个心血来潮的标注，谁能想到最后居然一语成谶呢。

然后呢，他们在餐厅，他们在黎明的公路上，他们在海边，他们看太阳初升。这样一想，连那次貌似无辜的邂逅都变得面目可憎了。

行吧，所以结论是步步都错。他最终沮丧地向自己妥协。

他不知道自己是在哪一分钟睡着的——又是这样，他在三浦的旅馆里几次三番地感到对睡眠的控制权离他而去。直到饥饿将他从昏睡中唤醒。脖子没法动弹了，落枕似的疼，只好就着别扭的姿势从口袋里翻出硌着腰的手机。十二点五十八分，深度睡眠需要两个小时，这合情合理。他调出日程，给鸣上岚预约了一个疗程的谈话——一周一次，也许还会增加，先这么记下。他想既然他的生活还有符合常规的事情发生，那么一切都应该慢慢回归正轨。

傍晚鸣上关了店，开车带他去闹市区逛了两个小时。真的是闲逛，漫无目的，也不怎么搭话。他们虽说算不上两看相厌，毕竟也不是亲密到立刻就能交心的关系。看起来是毫无意义的两个小时，可这是不可或缺的，他们俩对此心照不宣，不然连这一趟旅行的意义也要丧失了。

鸣上在刷推特。他们最后坐在一家大阪烧的小店里，濑名挨着他，是低头就能看见屏幕的距离。

“我说，下星期到横滨来吧。”

“嗯？怎么说？”鸣上抬头，不知道刚刚看了什么东西，他笑着，目光从濑名的鼻尖掠了一下，“好像要找我约会一样。”

“别开这玩笑，怪恶心的……”濑名听见柜台里“呲喇”一声，店主师傅把浸在油里的面饼翻了面，“是早上说的那件事。”

“啊，那个。”他用手撑着下巴，依旧漫不经心地用手指划着手机，“嗯……下星期，下星期不行，再晚一点吧。下下个星期？”

“我没关系。不过只能排到周末。”

“这么忙啊，医生……”他的语气里有那么一点撒娇的意思，“占了你宝贵的休息时间，不会恨我吧？”

油煎的声音小了下去。店里又进来了别的人，这两个小时里唯一的一段没有喧闹打扰的安静的时间，猝不及防地就结束了。

大阪烧端了上来。濑名挺了挺腰，手越过鸣上的手机，去拿他边上的酱汁罐子。“咳，谈话两星期一次。要是不能来，提前跟我说一声。”

“一星期一次也行。”

“你多往横滨跑几次，新干线也不会给我什么分红。”他瞥了鸣上一眼，视线又匆匆撤开，“是为你着想。”

“你真知道我怎么想？”

罐子落回桌面上，喀嗒。

“算了，放过你了。”最后鸣上笑着摇了摇头。

濑名泉坐第二天早上的车回横滨。一路上他脑子里都是罐子落在桌上那一下“喀嗒”。当时四周人声鼎沸，那么响，可在那声“喀嗒”面前也沦为了背景音。他闭上眼睛，黑暗里有鸣上岚的音容笑貌，照片似的，只不过会动。他有点后悔自己当时没接上鸣上的话，有点恨铁不成钢。他该说，我又不是你，说着，我又不像你似的自以为是。他总在事后才能接二连三地想出体面的回击，可当时脑子就是转不过来，不是下意识地冒出些可憎的诋毁，就是哑着说不出话。他能怎么办？鸣上在黑暗里冲他摇了摇头，彼时他耳机里响起的是昭和年代的老歌，空气在他狭小封闭的耳道里震动，循着鼓点声，喀嗒嗒，喀嗒嗒，在他鼓膜上敲打。

那之后又过了差不多一周的时间。这一周里濑名泉的生活一度又恢复了常态。鸣上的简讯偶尔发过来，全是闲聊，要紧事一件没有。星期三，他开车去跑一个外务，在xx町，是他不太常去的地方。结果到了回程的时候，车子开到路口，被一辆横在路中间小货车给挡住了。副驾驶上跳下来一个人，茶色头发的，架着眼镜的男人，跑过来敲濑名的车窗：“抱歉，请稍等……咦。”

濑名还没从惊讶里缓过来，鸣上也跟着愣了一下。

“是你啊。”他干脆把车窗摇到底。“怎么这么巧。”

“是啊，没想到能碰见您。”他点点头，下意识地在推平的鬓角上撩了一下，“正好朋友休息，今天来帮‘我’……”他顿了一下，立刻遮掩似的换了称呼，“帮我搬家。”

“哦……”濑名恍然大悟，原来他那天做的是这个打算。他嘀咕着，伸头往外看了一眼，以此装出一副对刚刚那称呼浑然不知的样子。面包车上印了连锁便利店的logo。“诶，你那边的店不开了？”

“嗯，算是吧。”他立刻又补充道，“不过眼下没什么生意，往年也是关了店一个人呆几个月。今年换了一个地方而已，所以没关系。”

真客气啊，像这种拘束谨慎的态度。濑名喉头滚动了一下，把脑子里一闪而过的，想要对着鸣上嘲弄几句的冲动给压了下来。“也是。”最后他说。

“您急着过去吗？”他看了看车子。面包车似乎想往巷子里倒车，只不过卡了好几分钟，没什么进展。几秒后车子熄了火。车上下来一个人：一个日语不太好，说话带着奇异口音的外国人，在招呼鸣上过去。濑名惊讶于自己居然不觉得意外，好像跟怪人相处久了，碰见怪事和其他怪人也变成了寻常事。说是很久，实际上也不过只有一个多月。“我必须得过去搬箱子了。”鸣上答应了一声，又弯下腰，“我朋友说，他车倒不进去。”

“我帮你吧。”

濑名说着，又伸出头，往车后面看了一眼。巷口里安安静静的，他没见着其他车，于是转回头来，结果发现鸣上很惊讶似的，两只眼直直地看他。“快点搬完我也好过去。”他说着把头低下去，去拿副驾驶上的风衣外套。他被看得有些心慌。

他不清楚鸣上在想些什么——那个不清楚，这个也不清楚。他说要帮忙，鸣上也没阻拦，随他跟着。他跟外国人说，这是我朋友，要帮忙，车把他挡住了出不去。外国人于是蹲在后备箱里，姿势奇怪却真诚地跟他说了声抱歉，紧接着就把一个箱子递到他手上。

面包车上的箱子不多，但离公寓楼梯还挺远。濑名来回跑了两趟，后背竟也出了一点薄汗。“看来得收拾几天了。”趁着外国人去挪车的空，濑名跟鸣上在那儿没话找话。“如何，这礼拜天行吗，我来这边接你。”

“啊？”鸣上转脸，一脸茫然地瞅着他。

“上回在大阪烧店里说的。不会忘了吧？”濑名心里觉得奇怪，可鸣上的表情又不像是装出来的。

“没有，我想起来了，是说好了的，礼拜天。”鸣上胡乱地答应他。“这两天太忙，一下子没想起来。”他不是单纯的不知情，是迷茫里还透着一点隐隐的惊喜。他说完就把头别了过去。濑名看见他搁在裤缝边上的两只手，指尖正下意识地搓来搓去。“啊，那个，对了，你渴吗，要不要去楼上坐坐？”

“不用了，车还堵在路中间。”

“也对，也对。”

“你上去吧。”他说，“我们回头简讯聊。”

星期五的时候，他收到了鸣上的电话。

高中同学聚餐，晚上他喝了一点酒，于是车就扔在停车场。天一整天都阴着，到这会开始淅淅沥沥地下了雨。濑名没觉得天旋地转，甚至因为那一点酒精抵消了天气的冷，让他忽然有兴致沿着地铁线路，举着伞，在雨天里一个人走走。

就是这个时候电话响了。是个陌生电话。他起初以为是诈骗之类的，接连挂了两次，没想到还在顽强地响。他看着四周，觉得周围有点眼熟。雨干扰了他的记忆。

“喂。”

接起电话他才反应过来，下一个巷子向右进去，再一拐，是鸣上租住的公寓。他的记忆被夜晚和雨水打乱了。

“濑名医生啊。”他听见对面有一声笑音，带着电流刺啦刺啦的响声，“是我，你先别挂。”

“你怎么换这个号码了？”

“什么呀，号码没换，我用公共电话打的。在电话亭。”

他看了一眼雨天里静悄悄的路口，低下头往左走。

“你又搞什么。”

“怎么样，是不是感觉还挺刺激的，像是什么……特工，秘密任务之类的？”

“打我电话就为了跟我说这种有的没的？为了说闲话？”他嗤了一声，“你什么毛病。”

“你喝酒啦。”

“你笑什么？别笑了，会有杂音，很吵。”

“你喝了酒话就变多了，真有意思，我应该亲眼见一回。”

于是他真的挂了电话。

雨点很小，但是密，密密麻麻地扑打在伞面上，听声音却像离他很远似的。

第二个电话打了过来。

“真的挂我电话啊。”鸣上的声音闯进来，一下又盖过了雨声，“我不说笑了。你别挂了，我身上零钱不多。”

“嗯，你说，我听见了。”

“你今天下午……见到她了吧。”鸣上顿了顿，又重复了一遍，“我是说，她，你知道是她不是我，对吧。”

“废话，你小子对我说话从来没说过敬语啊。”

“这件事是我的错，没告诉她原因，为什么搬过来之类的……她太容易紧张了。”

濑名愣了一下，他好像难得听见鸣上这么一本正经。

“你没跟她说，这话是什么意……”

“泉君。”鸣上打断他，“我想拜托你一件事，可以吗？”

路走到了尽头。

“假如礼拜天，你见到的人是她不是我，不要告诉她治疗的事。”

濑名停下来，马路对面有一个红色的电话亭。路灯坏了一个，只有一侧的灯光从一边照进电话亭里。

“我不明白。”

“能答应吗？”

“你还没给我讲清楚。”

“啊……该怎么说呢。”

他看见鸣上抱着腿坐在角落里，他认出了他茶色的头发。此刻他正仰头，歪向一边夹着电话，大约是在叹息。

“这是我第一次跟别人说起这些话，泉君……她，她跟我不一样，很不一样……她过于善良，谨小慎微，平日里外出都要假装成我才行。我知道在你眼里她是我身上的病，可对我不一样，她是我的朋友，是这具身体的另一个所有者……我不能让她相信自己是病态的，你明白吗？她太容易把什么都归咎为自己的责任了。”

“所以你就连手机也不敢用？”濑名低头啧了一声。

“是啊，女孩子总是很敏锐的。”

“还有一个问题。”濑名说，“既然如此，你为什么同意接受我的治疗。”

“……我不知道。”

“什么？”

“我说，我不知道。”

长久的沉默。电流声和雨声混在一起，他看见鸣上从地上站了起来。

“可能……是种莫名其妙的预感吧。你和我印象里的那些正经医生不太一样。”

“哈？”

“正经医生遇到这种情况，总会想尽办法让主人格放弃副人格，对吧。可我不想放弃他，泉君，我觉得你也不会放弃她。”

濑名觉得喉咙口似乎被什么东西哽住了。他脑海里有千头万绪，可语言中枢却出了问题。他的千头万绪变成了远海上漂浮的冰川，雨水在海面上拍打。

“鸣上，你还在听吗。”

“在听。”

“我可以答应你。但是我有条件。”

“嗯，你说说看。”

“以后，不要再用她这个说法了。换成我。”

“……你这又算是什么意思？”鸣上发出一声莫名其妙的轻笑。

濑名一听到他这么笑，心里忽然就没了底。但他觉得没底的事不能让鸣上知道。

“我不放弃她，我也不放弃你，这只是治疗手段……啊啊，真是的，你哪来这么多的问题？”

“你看，你刚刚也说了。”

“……下不为例。”

鸣上没答话，只是笑。“果然不是什么正经的医生……不过，谢谢。”

“说什么？”

“我说，礼拜天见吧，蹩脚医生。”他说着挂断了电话。

濑名张了张嘴。电话里只剩下忙音，他最后什么都没来得及说。他把伞压低，顺着街道往车站的方向走，盯着自己的鞋，看鞋小心翼翼地绕过地上的积水洼。灯光渐明，他在地铁温暖的空气里昏昏欲睡，感觉整个人变成了自己在刚刚又一次罢工的大脑。他忽然想到，当时分明下着雨，光线也昏暗，他到底凭什么认定那就是鸣上岚呢？也许只是酒精在他脑海里投下的映像，如同胶片在暗房里显影。也许他只是想要相信，所以就深信不疑了。

后来证明鸣上的预感确实是准的。

濑名坐在车里看了看表，比约定的时间晚了十分钟，巷口好像还没有动静。他从副驾上抓起手机，除了十分钟前自己发出的那条“已经到了”的消息之外，也没收到任何回复。怎么搞的啊，濑名啧了一声，结果就在这时候有人敲了敲他的车窗。

“抱歉啊，这个给您。”鸣上说着，冲窗口摇了摇手里的袋子。

“没看见简讯吗？”

“啊！”他说，“抱歉！因为刚刚一直在跑，所以没有在意……想着您可能来不及吃早饭，所以临时决定去买三明治，结果附近的这家西点屋今天没有营业，只好去了另一家。”

濑名梗了一下，觉得自己刚刚不该把话说得像是在责备。但这种语气是下意识的，他一听见鸣上的声音就没控制住。这么一想，好像也不能全怪他自己。

他清了清喉咙。看了看包装上的logo，是离这里挺远的一家面包店。他抬头看看鸣上，发现他额头上因为冒汗，甚至微微浮了一层粉。这么一想，只晚了十分钟就变得情有可原了。

“下次不用这么麻烦。”鸣上刚坐进副驾驶，正要把袋子放下，听他这么一说，动作就慢了一拍。

“哦，好的。”他顿了一会儿，等濑名发动了车子，他又小心翼翼地问，“不过，‘下次’？是说……”

“有什么问题吗？”濑名扫了他一眼，发现他正看着窗外，却试探似的向自己这边瞄。于是濑名想起那通电话，在心里又掂量了一遍说话的分寸，最后说，“就是字面意思。”

目的地是濑名常去的一家咖啡厅。

到地方时，咖啡厅还没有营业，门上挂着“清算中”的牌子。不过因为和老板很熟络，所以还算有那么一点特权——濑名站在门口给老板发了讯息，叫他不要睡懒觉先来开个店门。等待回复的空档，濑名指了指不远处一个街边公园，问鸣上要不要先去秋千里坐一坐。

“真奇怪，竟然没有人。”鸣上笑着说，“上小学时常常和朋友抢这位子呢。”

“因为太冷了吧。”濑名说，“虽然太阳很好，但没有下雪的话，小孩子也不会出门。”

“也对，比起出来挨冻，更情愿躲在被炉里上网之类的。”

“嗯……”

濑名等着短信，显得有些心不在焉。

鸣上突然忍不住笑了一声，“真是……”低着头，肩膀轻微抽动，脚踩在地上轻轻摇晃秋千。“对了，说起来——”他笑够了，忽然偷偷向上瞥了濑名一眼，又立刻把头转开，“泉君有女朋友吗？”

“啊？”濑名还没回过神，

“有点好奇，就是……”鸣上匆忙解释道，“字面意思。”他也用了这个词，故意似的。

“没有。你问这个……”他皱了一下眉头，很快又强迫自己舒展开，语气也和缓下来，“怎么会问这个问题？”

“因为……可能，感觉这样有些奇怪吧，像是……”鸣上压着笑，小声地自言自语，“不过，嗳，还是算啦……这样就很好。”

后半句话濑名没有听清，不过想想看深究下去大概会很麻烦，于是就随他去了。离他们不远的地方有一个人正在写生，抱着简陋的画架，原以为是替人画像的，只是没有贴收费告示也没有样品，所以似乎只是单纯在练习绘画的学生。

鸣上也看见了：“不知道有没有被画下来。”

“介意吗，我可以去说一声。”

“啊啊，不会，不如说，很难得的体验。”他说，“先前被泉君拍下来的时候，大概也是这样的心情吧。”

大概。濑名在心里琢磨了一下这个词。

“再给你照张照片吧，我去后备箱拿相机。”他把手机收进口袋里。

“诶，我吗？”鸣上指了指自己，表情很惊讶似的。

“对啊。反正一时半会儿那家伙可能也不会回消息了，恐怕还要连累你外面呆一会儿。就当作是……”他原本想说赔礼，不过拿自己的照片当赔礼，说出来好像又有些过分自以为是了。

“嗳。”鸣上没有笑，反而支支吾吾的，“还是算了吧。”他犹豫了半天，最后却拒绝了。

“怎么了？”

“反正照出来也都是鸣的样子吧。”鸣上嘀咕了一声，紧接着又立刻把话题盖了过去，“啊，没事，还要麻烦你去车里拿，就算啦。”

实际上这一回濑名听到了，他没有说出来，而是私底下悄悄地想，“她”原来会在意这样的事。

两星期后，横滨下了一场大雪。

上午的时候还是零星的飘雪，到中午时已经大到走在路上必须打伞的程度。濑名在咖啡屋泡了一个上午，谈妥了两个客户，吃过午饭又在卡座的沙发里小憩了一会儿。下午三点，比约定时间晚了半个小时，鸣上的电话才姗姗来迟。语速快还带喘，背景音又嘈杂，像是信号还不太好。濑名听了半天才听出中心思想：鸣上岚今天恐怕要爽约了。

“到底什么情况？”他强压了一波无名火。

“受人之托，江湖救急啦，我这也是刚闲下来一会儿才给你打个电话……哎呀，那边又喊我了，回聊，我晚点跟你解释，抱歉！”

濑名冲着听筒喊了两声，结果对面变成了忙音，气得他把手机往桌面上重重一扣。

朔间凛月从吧台探出头：“破坏公物要赔哦。”

“行了，又磕不坏。”

“被人放鸽子啦？”

“是啊。”濑名没好气地把咖啡拉花搅成一片，“可真行，以为我每天都那么多时间陪他耗么。”

“说不定是真的有什么急事。”

“我当然知道。”濑名把手机拾起来，在日程条目后面加了一个“取消”，“所以我打算晚上听完他解释再决定要不要买凶杀人。”

“你少来了。”朔间不置可否地笑了一声：“那，回去路上请小心一点哦。”

“……这就下逐客令了？”

“再过一会儿就不好走了，毕竟下雪呢，难道你打算休息日的晚上在路上堵到七点吗？”

“那还是别了。”濑名把剩下半杯混着奶泡的咖啡喝掉，“钱记账上，我走了。”

推开门，一阵夹着雪花的风劈头盖脸地扑过来，朔间在店里说：“一路顺风哦。”结果声音末尾和空调暖气一起被隔进门里。濑名往停车场的每一步都顶着雪花，步履维艰——不仅没有顺风，还是逆风。他早晨出门抓的风衣太薄，这一会儿的工夫，毛呢上已经沾了一层雪，等好容易走到停车场，暖风一烘，雪化成了水，黏糊糊地成了一片。他甚至开始怀疑，鸣上岚是不是自己的灾星？每一个和鸣上岚沾边的日子可能都会诸事不顺？

结果上路半个小时，他的车就追了尾。

还真是。

对方的车撞坏了两个车灯，他的则撞坏了尾灯和保险杠。交警介入，录完口供，又联系了保险公司把车拖走，等忙完这一堆事，天已经黑了。街边的路灯依次亮起，光柱下细碎的雪花飞舞得像是扬尘。濑名泉站在路边叹了一口气，隐约觉得自己可能忘记了什么事。几乎是同时，他立刻就想起来，是包落在了被拖走的车上——里面有证件，钱，和家门钥匙。

手机还有百分之十的电量，他打给保险公司，却被告知已经过了下班时间，只能明天再联系。电话挂断的那一刻，一种陌生的感觉席卷上来。是巨大的失落，好像整个人从身体里被拽离，一瞬间不知道该做什么，该去哪儿。口中冒出的热气薰化了一团雪花，他把冻得通红的一只手塞进口袋里，另一只握着电量闪红的手机，一边翻通讯录一边骂脏话。

“诶。”

听见鸣上声音的时候，濑名以为自己是出于对他的怨念而产生了幻觉。结果他抬起头，看见盖着雪花冰渣的围巾上面露出半个茶褐色的脑袋，大脑瞬间“嗡”了一声。

“泉君？”鸣上把围巾往下拉了拉，露出一个有些尴尬的笑，嘴里也吐出一团白气，“你怎么在这儿啊？”

“说来话长……”他还没缓过来，甚至话里没来得及带上生气、沮丧、委屈，或者别的什么应当出现、合情合理的情绪。一秒钟后他反应过来：“不对，这话该我问你啊？为什么你在这儿啊？”他说完开始大口呼吸。

“我当然是回家啊。”鸣上理所当然地说，“往前再走两条街就是我家，诶，你不是来堵我的啊？”

濑名脑子里又“轰”地一声。

鸣上这时候才觉得不对劲：“到底怎么回事儿啊，你的车呢？”

“……拖车拖走了。”

“拖车？”他反应了一秒，“你追尾啦？”

“不然呢？”

濑名知道自己现在的怒火有点无事生非，可他控制不住——即便下雪也好，追尾也好，都不是鸣上岚的错，可谁叫他爽约在先？所以这么一想鸣上也不算无辜。

可能是两个长得不错但都被雪淋得像傻子的人杵在路边太引人注目，路人纷纷向他们投来意味不明的眼神。鸣上看了看周围，“……算了算了，怕了你了，具体的等会儿再说吧，先走。”他伸手去拽濑名的袖子。

“去哪儿？”

“我家。”

“干嘛？说清楚啊，喂，喂，你有病吧！”

濑名骂骂咧咧地被他拽着走。鸣上不由分说地承受了他全部的怒火，连本来不属于他的那份也照单全收。等进了鸣上的家门，身体稍稍暖和了，理智重又归位，结果原本的怒气就成了困惑：这人到底是灾星还是神仙？

“睡衣干净的，我洗了一次还没穿过……对了，还要我教你用淋浴间吗？”

濑名看了淋浴器一眼：“不用。”他顿了顿，又说，“哎。”

“嗯？”

“刚刚在路上我不太冷静。”他下意识地摸了摸鼻子，“虽然你今天放我鸽子很让人不爽……但一码归一码，这件事错在我，我道歉。对不起。”

鸣上“扑哧”一声笑了出来：“听着像高中生做检讨。”

濑名听出了一点嘲讽的意思，就是觉得他幼稚呗。行吧，反正他道过歉，这事就算揭篇了，鸣上具体怎么想是他自己的事，跟濑名泉没关系。

他出来的时候，鸣上头上顶着一条干毛巾，正在沙发上铺被子。“一室一厅，没有客房，只能委屈你先睡一晚上沙发了，没意见吧？”

“没有。”他瞥了一眼茶几上的两盒泡面，“晚饭？”

“是。”

“你也没吃？”

“都说了今天被抓取当苦力，忙一天了呀。”鸣上扯过两个坐垫，分了一个给濑名，另一个垫在自己屁股底下，“我一个朋友，原来做婚礼策划的，现在跑出来一个人单干了，挺不容易的……这半个月他正好在横滨，有个客户想做‘露天草地婚礼’，找场地铺草皮摆鲜花搭设备，结果人手不够，拉我打短工，前几天一直忙这事来着……结果昨天刚弄好，谁想到偏偏今天下了雪，‘草地’直接变‘雪地’，只好把我喊去救场，搭雨棚盖设备什么的……”

“那也用不了一天啊。”

“哪儿啊，弄到一半，新娘突然突发奇想，说雪地也挺好……能怎么办呢，只好就着雪地办婚礼，他的一个小跟班还把腿摔了，我们就四五个人，一直忙到下午五点，真是兵荒马乱的……所以爽约真的不是我的本意啦，对不起啦。”

濑名想，自己还能说什么呢，鸣上没骗他，的确是急事，正经事，解释得不及时也是条件所迫，是不得已，况且还道了歉，理智上说，他真是不该有一点生气的理由。可脑子里就是有一个声音嘀嘀咕咕地问他，凭什么呢，凭什么呢？

他觉得自己有点没良心。

“说说你的事吧。”鸣上挑起话头，“怎么弄成这样的？”

“也没什么……后面的车撞了我的，拖车拖走车，钱包和钥匙落在车里，就这样。”

“怪不得说住在我这儿，你一点犹豫都没有。”

“……你做这些事之前，难道已经做好了我会拒绝的准备了吗？”

“对呀。”鸣上冲他一笑，“虽然真的拒绝了，我可能会失望吧，毕竟我……唉，不过，因为你对我一直挺好的……反正泉君的脾气一直很怪啦，我晓得。”

凭什么呢。那声音越来越大，同样的发问，对象却变了，意思也变了。凭什么呢？他想问对面这个人，当有一天，自己付出的好意落空，难道失望、沮丧、愤怒，不都是人之常情吗？

“行啦，别这么盯着我看吧，也怪瘆人的。”鸣上擎着笑脸低下头，盯住碗里漂浮的几块面条碎屑，意味不明地说：“我呢，怎么样都无所谓，唯独就是不想让自己失望。”

濑名楞了一下：“什么？”

“没什么。总之，今天不会让你白跑出来一趟的，濑名医生。”他依旧在笑，伸手指了指墙上的时钟，“两周一次，一次一小时不是吗，还有四十五分钟，我记着时间呢。”

漫天吵嚷的声音戛然而止。没有人再质问凭什么了，濑名一个激灵，像是忽然从梦中惊醒。“哦……”他深呼吸，觉得面上发热，背后却出了一身冷汗。鸣上的眼神依旧含着笑，在他看来却倏忽间变得可怕，他低头吃面，觉得如芒刺在背。“哦。”他停下来，兀自想了一下，“所以你刚才……”他自觉狼狈地向鸣上发问，结果鸣上没回答——或者说，还没回答，他就又说了一句哦，然后继续低下头。塑料盒里只剩下汤和残渣，他就没动，盯着汤看了一会儿。

“我忽然觉得，你其实也挺没良心的。”最后他落下这么一句。

“也？”

“总之今天到此为止，不算数。”他从坐垫上站起来，端起面碗走向厨房，腿因为麻木，走路有点一瘸一拐的：“嘶……下次约谈要是有事，提前跟我说一声。”

“嗳，不对，你在扯开话题了，真狡猾，我说，‘也’是怎么回事？”鸣上跟上来搭濑名的肩膀，不依不饶地跟他闹。

“你很烦诶。”结果濑名拍开他的手，“不是很聪明的吗，自己想。”说完他发现这句话的末尾好像是有笑音的，连他自己都吓了一跳。

几小时后，濑名躺在沙发上，很快有了困意。鸣上卧室的灯始终没有关，于是他伸一只胳膊出来盖住自己的眼睛。黑暗里，他听见棉质拖鞋的塑胶鞋底在地毯上走过，悉悉索索的摩擦声，接着是硬物碰撞玻璃，流水声。他想，大约是鸣上出来续水。

好一阵静默，他忽然听到鸣上说：“你睡了吗？”

声音很近，隔着一个茶几。濑名没搭理他，装睡，鼻子里却嗡嗡的，好像下意识地回应，又忍住了，假装是梦呓。

鸣上接着又说：“不知道明早如果是她醒了，看到你会怎么想。”他用一种类似自言自语的语气说，声音却不够小。机械时钟滴滴答答，和濑名自己的心跳一道，在耳边参差不齐地敲打着。“嗳，你真睡了啊。”他喊了两声，泉，泉？结果当然没有听见回音。于是鸣上又走动起来，没有走远，而是绕过沙发走到濑名边上。濑名这时候很想动一动，他想，哪怕翻一个身也行。而现在他躺在那里有些不知所措——他快要听见鸣上的呼吸声了。

“我到底是怎么想的呢……”鸣上叹了一口气。

哪个“我”？濑名在心里问。

“你很危险……濑名泉，你是一个麻烦制造者，从你出现那天起就搅浑了我和她的生活……简直是，简直是一个灾星。”鸣上轻轻笑了一声。

你又笑什么，你难道不是？濑名几乎要在心里大吼起来。

“我过去从没想过，可我今天却一直在想，在……质疑自己。你知道吗，之前所有正常的，我跟她的生活，一切，现在都不对了……源头到底在哪儿？我甚至还想，难道是我确实有什么病？”

鸣上说着，手下意识地去抓沙发坐垫。濑名感觉腰部有一块微微陷了下去。

“……算了。”他最后站起来，从茶几上端起杯子，“泉，你要是还醒着的话，就把刚刚我说的忘记吧……”他拖鞋的声音慢慢远了，濑名松了一口气，慢慢地翻了一个身，面朝靠背继续躺着，感觉眼睛卸下负担，眼皮里开始出现光怪陆离的影子。他听见屋里传来撕碎纸张的声音，感到自己的手是冰凉的，另一只的掌心里却有汗。

第二天他醒来的很早。鸣上的卧室门紧闭，他坐起来，看到茶几上搁了一打钱，下面还压了一张便签：“出门右转有家便利店，可以买早饭。房门钥匙在门边的柜子上，用完请帮我放回原处，谢谢啦。”末尾画了一张笑脸。也许是鸣上睡前给自己留下的吧，濑名想，看来他还真是信任自己，一边想着一边拿起钱数了数，大约有两三千日元。他把钱折起来放进大衣口袋里，然后轻手轻脚地走到卫生间，略微整理了一下，便匆匆地离开了。

处理遗留问题花了他整整一天。钱包证件了找回来，幸好分文没丢，只是钥匙在外面转了一圈，他总觉得不大安全，于是又联系锁匠预备换一把锁。傍晚他坐在自己公寓的沙发上，终于无事可做只等着等锁匠上门。忽然他想起什么，抓过手机翻出通讯录，给鸣上发了一条简讯。

“下次见面时会把钱还给你。”他顿了顿，临发送前在末尾又敲了一句谢谢。屏幕上显示已发送，他丢开手机，整个人仰靠在沙发靠背上。这一整天他的脑子都被琐碎的杂事侵占，直到这时候，才有一些空档留出来，让他想一想鸣上岚昨晚在沙发边给他说的那段话。

他说自己病了。

数个月以来，即便不大愿意承认，濑名也必须得说，鸣上在同他相处的过程中一直占着上风——至少是“这个”鸣上。他仿佛永远自信，永远游刃有余。濑名甚至觉得，他所谓的配合治疗，甚至只是他自导自演的一场游戏罢了，因为他从未怀疑过自己的人生。

到底是谁出了问题？

想到这里，他不禁转念又想，怎么，眼下病人终于承认了病症，医生反而怀疑起自己来了？多么可笑的事啊！可它确实发生了。也许事到如今，他们俩的关系已经起了变化……不，也许从一开始就与自己为之所拟定的全然不同。

不是“治愈”，而是“被吸引”；不是“试图改变”，而是“试图探究”。

濑名拿起手机，待机界面空荡荡的一片，没有任何来自鸣上的回复。他皱了皱眉头。但很快门铃响起，大约是锁匠，于是他丢开手机，站起身，又把鸣上的事暂时抛到脑后去了。

生活依旧如常，只是濑名发出去的那条简讯彻底石沉大海——鸣上仿佛人间蒸发了似的。之后他又间断地发了两三条询问见面的简讯，竟也没了回音。在这当中，濑名甚至生出了一种错觉，仿佛时间回溯，回到了一年前的冬天，鸣上岚和三浦的海鸟还未闯入他镜头的时候。事实上，除了手机号码还真切地躺在通讯录里，濑名身边竟几乎找不到一点可以证实鸣上存在的证据了。

临近傍晚时，他埋头笔记本，正在安排下月的时间表，余光瞥见一个影子站在门口。

“不许提前下班。”他没抬头，本以为是姬宫又来申请早退，所以想也没想地抢在对话开始前就控制了发言权。没想到过了一会儿，那影子没走，仍然在门口杵着。濑名不耐烦地抬起头，却发现是仁兔正看着他欲言又止。

“怎么了？”

“那个，是鸣上先生，说是来见泉亲的，我没查到预约，但是他……”他一边说一边往门口看。话音未落，濑名忽然合上本子站起来，又把仁兔吓了一跳，差点咬到舌头。

“……让他进来吧。”濑名愣了一刻，又坐回去，低下头盯着他排了一半的日程表。他也不知道自己为什么下意识地有些逃避见到鸣上，大约是心里隐隐有些毫无根据预感，且不好的那一类。

“许久不见。”鸣上说。

濑名抬起头。鸣上镜片上的雾气消散了一半，他没有擦，残留的部分像遮住日光的霞雾。他整个人显得一副很憔悴的样子。

“你……”濑名怔了怔，不知该怎么回答。

“我……想了很久，有一件事始终想不通，所以，才这样草率地就跑来问您了。”他伸手拢了拢鬓角并不存在的碎发。“濑名医生。”他说，“您觉得，‘爱’是病吗？”

濑名皱起眉头：“为什么这么问。”

“啊，这样问或许太抽象了一些，”他紧紧地盯住濑名，只是那双藏于雾气后的眼睛令人看不真切。

“那么濑名医生，您觉得，我，是病吗？”

屋子里静得可以听见呼吸声。濑名不知道这一段时间里，自己是用什么样的表情在面对鸣上的。他怎么说呢，爱是本能，人类共通的，就算他这几年阅病人无数，见过太多所谓的“爱”带来的痛苦，但如果全世界的人都会得同一种病，某种意义上它也就不能算是病。可“她”确实是，理论上来讲百分之百是——双重人格，写在教科书里的。这又如何？翻出来这条来摆在“她”面前？他能吗？

他更想不通的是“她”为什么要这么问，“爱”怎样能和“我”画上等号？他忽然发觉自己之前同鸣上交谈过数次，都没有解决过一个问题：鸣上的副人格到底是为何出现的。他不是没有问过，只是每次都被巧妙地避开，有一回他指出问题，结果又被鸣上拿人称混淆的话术给搪塞过去，简直是搬石头砸自己的脚。他觉得鸣上就像是那种不够熟的猫，肯吃你给的东西，也不避你，但你伸手摸他的脊背，他就要把那块塌下去。

他思来想去，觉得一定是鸣上失联的这一段时间出了什么状况，早在他借宿的那晚就已经出现端倪了，只不过两人之后根本没机会通气儿。可眼下怎么办，干脆说你们俩的事我没法做决定？那也太不负责任了，好嘛，鸣上岚的人生过去不需要他，是他插手进来，现在鸣上把整个人生最关键的节点交给他，他倒甩手不干了，凭什么？问题回归到选择题上，又一遍犹豫不决。他幡然醒悟，发现症结竟在于，是自己根本不知道想要一个怎样的结果。

“果然，我还是给您添麻烦了。”许久，鸣上垂下眼，拳头紧攥着膝盖上的布，十个骨节全突了起来。“非常抱歉，以后不会再打扰您……”他说着猛然站起来，向濑名鞠了一躬，很深，又很仓促，然后转过身离开诊室，像逃难似的。

濑名也站起来，站起来目送他的背影，心里有个声音疯狂地吼叫，这不对！拦一拦他！至少做点什么！可他沉默，一动不动，像得了某种怪病，教科书里没有写过。

“回神。”朔间把一个碟子咯噔一声敲到濑名面前。

“这什么。”他盯着碟子里头几块形状怪异的东西，仿佛是刚从干掉的调色板上扣下来的颜料块。

“饼干咯。”朔间走到桌子对面往沙发里面一靠，顺手扯一个靠垫塞在自己怀里，打了一个哈欠，“你在这儿坐一下午，摆一张死人脸，好像谁都欠你好几个亿似的，有人来也被你吓跑了。今天做的卖不完，当然要找你消化。”

“首先，你把食物做成这样，就算没有我也卖不出去。”

“哦，那其次呢？”

“其次就是，别人也没欠我钱。”是我欠别人，两三千呢。

“然后呢？”

“……没有然后了。”

“真没有？”

“真没有，我说你很闲吗？”濑名拿起杯子喝一口，发现咖啡杯已经空了，奶沫干在杯底。

“闲。”朔间眯起眼睛盯着他看，“小濑你知不知道，你心里有事的时候，表现的特别明显。”

“怎么，想套我话？”

“是关心你。不是朋友我就懒得问了。”

濑名抱着杯子沉默了。

鸣上从那一次之后消失得更加彻底。濑名给他打过电话，发现号码竟然被注销。他休息日找到公寓去，大门紧关着。邻居被敲门声引来，说这家已经多日没人出入，也没见搬家，更别提新租户看房。“不晓得到哪里去了。是个茶色头发的男孩子吧，长得蛮好看的，个子挺高？”邻居拿手比了比，“要不你打给他单位看看？”濑名一时语塞，意识到自己对鸣上的了解几乎可以用匮乏形容。唯一能想到的只有三浦海边的花店，可他要是回那边去了，干嘛还留着房子不退？

“这不就是故意躲你么。”朔间把门口正在营业的牌子翻过来，端着两杯新咖啡慢悠悠晃回沙发又躺下。

“躲我干什么。”

“清净啊，一个人正好想事情，小濑你都不知道自己啰嗦起来能有多吵。”

“你是劝我还是气我。”

“唉，沉住气，他在你看来那么有主意的人，难道自己会想不通吗？更何况眼下房子不还是没退么，说明他还是给自己留了后路，随时可能回来。不过，既然你想到花店，去找过吗？”

“没。”

“干嘛不去？”

“没想好见到他说什么。”

“那就不是他躲你。”朔间用困乏的语气给这场谈话盖棺定论，“是你躲他。”

濑名被噎了一口，心里没来由的冒起火来。并不是因为朔间说得不对，而是太对了，对得他不想承认。于是他没好气地呛道：“说得轻巧，你缩在这儿，难道不也在躲那谁？”

朔间却像没事人似的：“谁不是旁观者清，一到自己就犯浑呢？”

濑名这一回彻底没话了。

手机在口袋里忽然响了一声。濑名抽出来一看，是个陌生号码。他下意识觉得和鸣上有关，接起来发现是推销保险，于是更加生气，没等人说完就挂了电话，过了两秒又索性把电话打到静音。

“好了，这件事我劝你也不要太放在心上，毕竟替别人操心是你的老毛病。说到底你和我情况也不一样，你跟他谁也不是谁的谁，讲不好你在我这儿愁眉苦脸，他正在某个地方旅游散心看风景，一人当作双人游呢。”

濑名哑然。“行吧。”过了好一会儿他说，“我先回了，咖啡帮我记账上。”

“又赊账？”

“哪一回月底我没结？”他一边往门口走一边套上大衣。

“哎！”朔间从沙发靠背倒仰着头喊他，“饼干没吃呢！”

“你自己吃吧！”

朔间坐回身，门在背后阖上，风铃一阵乱响。他看着盘子里分毫未动的“作品”，想了想，摸出手机翻开通讯录，在R开头的一列里盯了好久，最后叹了一口气，向上划到了M。

平日里的下班高峰时间，因为周末的缘故没有平时那么堵。濑名等红灯的时候翻出手机，发现有两个陌生的未接电话，心想难不成推销员年底也要冲业绩了？紧接着他又看到了一条短信，号码跟未接来电一样。

“多有打扰！濑名医生，我是岚的朋友，看到这条消息请您尽快回电，或者直接来xx医院急诊室。请务必来！麻烦了！”后面还附上了医院的地址。

身后响起汽笛声，濑名才意识到自己正对着手机发愣，浑然不知面前的红灯早已转绿了。他马上启动车子，同时努力回忆这家医院要怎么走才更快。几秒后他发现得往回走，然而错过了变道，只能多绕了一段路。赶到医院花了他二十分钟，这二十分钟里他做出了很多假设，每一样都撇不开自己。心里有个声音说，“你们谁也不是谁的谁”，另一个则说，真的？假的？这也能算是两个没什么关系的人？

电梯从地下两层到一层，他低着头，与拥挤喧杂的人群逆向而行。靠近急诊室时他看到护士抱着一堆仪器忙进忙出，心里一紧，翻出手机给那个未知号码发了回信，说已经到了。几秒钟，一个棕色头发的高个走过来，没等他开口先说了话。

“是濑名吗？”

他皱了一下眉头，点点头。

“啊，别担心，不是岚。”他指指那些护士，“他这会儿没什么事，好多了。我问他家人联系方式，他说不急，想见见你，我就冒昧给你打电话了。”

“他……怎么搞的……”

“你自己去问他吧。”那人往里咧开一步，让给他一个没有遮挡的视角。鸣上就坐在角落里的一张床上，一个人静静地看手机，脸上什么表情也没有。对面的床位似乎在抢救，帘子拉得紧紧的，但能感受到里头正经历着人命关天。鸣上抬头瞅一眼对面，正好一个护士钻出帘子匆匆往外跑，他顺势目送她，然后对上了濑名的眼睛。

他笑了一下，或着说是嘴角动了一下，结果反而显出憔悴。他伸手冲濑名挥了挥，输液管在底下也跟着打晃。

濑名走过去，他往边上让了让，意思让他坐在床边。濑名一怔，回头看见刚才那高个坐的椅子，于是拉到床边坐下。

“嗳。”鸣上声音很轻，很疲累似的，“‘她’死了。”

濑名脑子里嗡了一下。先是震惊，然后很快回过神来：“什么意思？”

“就是，消失了。我感觉不到她了。”

这两句话说得很轻松，他说的时候甚至想要笑一下似的，但濑名感觉到他在强撑。

“我亲眼,看见她从楼上跳下去，就在我面前。虽然我知道，这可能只是我的幻觉，因为我吃了一点药……我们俩这几天总吵架，然后我换号码，心想旧东西也可以不要。我换个新环境，新的交际圈，她是不是就能好一点？

“我清醒的时候已经被人送到这里了，就那个，我以前跟你说过的，我有一个做婚礼策划的朋友，棕头发那个，他说最近又做新兼职，碰见我了，谁知道。我让他帮我给你打电话，他们给我洗胃，得把药洗出来。我吐得太厉害了，眼前是花的，也腾不出手……”

“为什么打给我。”濑名问了第二个问题。

鸣上一怔，低头看自己手上的输液针。“你觉得呢。”好一会儿，他轻飘飘地抛出这么一句。

“你认为是我的错。”

“是吗？”他沉默了半刻，“其实也不尽然，我认为是我太自信了。我找你是因为，这些话我想不到还有谁能说。”

刚刚跑出去的护士推着新的仪器又匆匆跑了回来。帘子掀开，一些光和空气从那对面漏出来。

“说到底，比起别人来，也不是什么真的生死攸关，对吧？甚至对于你来说，也许还是好事。我康复了，你也彻底摆脱我了，对吧？”

“别撑着了。”濑名看着他，“我能看出来。”

“这算最后一次预约谈话？”他笑了，闭上眼睛往后躺，整个人跌在倾斜的靠背上，又睁开眼睛看灯，“嗳，泉，你不是一直想知道，她是怎么出现的吗。”

“你现在想谈吗。”

“以后应该没人能说这个了。”他说，“你想听不想。”

“你说吧。”

“因为我想要有个朋友。”他说完，特意转头看了看濑名的表情，“看吧，其实是真的没什么……没什么悲惨经历和狗血八点档。就是一个小孩子，有一天突发奇想说，想要一个朋友，夸我，爱我，能陪我逛街，在十元店里看那些亮晶晶的小玩意儿……”

濑名下意识地觉得他在说谎。鸣上在他心目中早已是一个说谎的惯犯。

“有点失望是不是？”他笑笑，“但很多时候是我们自己把事情想的太复杂。”

“事情本身就很复杂……”濑名皱着眉头说，“你最大的问题就是自我意识过剩，自己把自己封闭起来。”

“哦。”他点点头，“那我以后改改。”

濑名怀疑他是不是真的把自己的话听进去。但他又想，自己事实上也没什么权利再对他指手画脚了。

“对了，我能不能问你借点钱。”

“要多少，对了，我先前还欠你的，你等下。”他从口袋里摸出钱包。

“你还记着这事呢。”

“要多少，干什么用？”

“我想去染个头发。”他指指自己头顶，“这儿，染成金色的。”

濑名拿钱的手顿了顿，似乎想要说点什么，但鸣上盯着他的眼神过分真挚，于是他把话咽了下去。

“这些够吗。”

“够了，谢谢。”鸣上接过钱数了数，“多出来的算我欠你吧，等以后再见面的时候还给你。”

“以后……”濑名低声重复了一遍这个词，“有什么打算，还回去花店吗。”

“可能要回去把铺面卖掉吧。再然后打算出趟远门。”

“去哪儿？”

“不好说，还没定，可能去东边或者往北吧。”

“哦……也挺好。”

他不知道现下这种情绪是哪里来的，如果说是不舍离别，好像太夸张；遗憾更谈不上，毕竟这结局虽谈不上最好，但更好的他也想不出。世事不能常如人所愿，一切因缘结果的运作，正如他自己说的，太过复杂。人们因为感情而强求、归罪、或者自欺欺人，这些理论上说，应当是病态的。但如果全世界的人都会得同一种病，那么它便不能称作病，或者说，是一种根植于内心更深处的一种痼疾。

“我知道你想问什么。”鸣上笑道，“放心，欠你的钱一定会还的。”

“钱倒没有关系……反正总不会没处找你。”濑名低头看了一眼手机，“我得走了。”他指了指吊瓶，问话还没说出口，鸣上冲他点了点头。

“没事，你忙吧，葡萄糖而已，吊完就能走了。”

“那，回见。”

“再见。”

对面的帘子拉开了，护士们推着仪器和治疗车离开，病人平静地躺在床上，旁边的监护仪发出心跳平稳的嘀声。一下，一下。

濑名裹紧大衣，往外走了两步。隐约间他听见鸣上叫了他一声。他回头，身边是来来往往神色各异的人，鸣上远远地，他视线的尽头露出一个少女般的笑。那笑令他生出一瞬间的错乱，他已经不知道在那儿坐着的，究竟是哪一个鸣上岚，又或者两个都是。抢救室里的悲欢离合，一念生或者死，都游离在他们俩的目光之外。他发现眼前那双眼睛，同那一日闯进自己镜头里来的，原来自始自终都是同一双。

“‘我’……”

剩下的话被救护车尖锐的鸣笛声盖过，像三浦海滩上翻涌着的巨大海浪，从濑名的头顶翻涌过去，将一切都淹没了。


End file.
